


"Не стыдно"

by Vezunchik_Chip



Series: Бергенский цикл [1]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Наверное, не стоило пиздеть на камеру про «никакого алкоголя на вечеринке». Потому что в Тарьяй сейчас отлично уживались бутылка шампанского, алкогольный коктейль и три шота водки, и его так пиздецки вело, что ебал он и своё несовершеннолетие, и общественное мнение, и мифического наблюдателя, который нажрался в первых рядах и бессовестно исчез в орущей под музыку толпе ещё час назад.





	"Не стыдно"

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается 12-му мая, которое навсегда останется в нашей памяти, и конечно же Тарьяй с его "никакого алкоголя на вечеринке".

Наверное, не стоило пиздеть на камеру про «никакого алкоголя на вечеринке». Потому что в Тарьяй сейчас отлично уживались бутылка шампанского, алкогольный коктейль и три шота водки, и его так пиздецки вело, что ебал он и своё несовершеннолетие, и общественное мнение, и мифического наблюдателя, который нажрался в первых рядах и бессовестно исчез в орущей под музыку толпе ещё час назад.

Про «хорошо целующегося» Хенке тоже пиздеть не стоило. Потому что целовался он не просто «хорошо», а охуительно и так мастерски вылизывал рот Тарьяй, щекочуще касаясь языком нёба, что оставалось лишь глухо стонать и плыть от ласки, запрокидывая голову для пущего удобства.

Тарьяй вообще сегодня крайне много пиздел. «Подготовка к премии» у нормальных людей не включает в себя минет в душе и быстрый, нервный трах на кухне под шкварчащие звуки поджаривающегося на масле бекона. «Дружеское общение» не включает в себя сны о поцелуях c «другом» в кабинке туалета. «Хорошие приятели» не сосутся на вечеринках только потому, что об этом просит улюлюкающая толпа, да и в прямом эфире главной премии страны не сосутся тоже, раз уж на то пошло.

И уж точно «хорошие приятели» не ускользают в самый разгар вечеринки из-за того, что губы сушит без поцелуев и сводит колени от пьяного возбуждения, подкреплённого не утихающей в крови эйфорией от победы.

Дверь закрывалась так мучительно медленно, что Хенке, не выдержав, притиснул к ней Тарьяй, и со звонким щелчком щеколды их будто отрезало и от оглушающего рёва музыки, и от безумно пляшущего света софит. В коридоре было так пусто и тихо, что надрывное, хриплое дыхание Хенке звучало одуряющее громко, и блять, Тарьяй всё бы отдал, если бы прямо сейчас Хенке так блядски дышал и выгибался под ним.

— В номер, — хрипло потребовал он и облизнул сухие губы.

Хенке прилип к ним взглядом, завис на несколько секунд, соображая своим пьяным мозгом, чего от него хотят, и как всегда понял неправильно.

Впрочем, Тарьяй напиздел бы в тысячный раз, если бы сказал, что ему не по кайфу мокро целоваться, сталкиваясь языками, и зарываться пальцами в эти невъебенные кудри, уже лишённые нормальной укладки. Хенке на вкус был как высокоградусный коктейль, и Тарьяй пил его жадно, с трудом дыша, не в силах оторваться, пока не увидит дно бокала.

Вот только у Хенке не было дна, и каждый раз, как казалось, что всё, глубже нырять в эти сумасшедшие отношения уже некуда, разверзнувшаяся под Тарьяй бездна паскудно ржала над ним и затягивала в себя ещё сильнее. И то, что происходило прямо сейчас, язык не поворачивался назвать «дном». Только «днищем».

Кто-то толкнулся в закрытую дверь, дёрнул за ручку, и Тарьяй пьяно заржал прямо в поцелуй, неловко царапая зубами так блядски припухшую и раскрасневшуюся нижнюю губу Хенке. Тот зашипел сквозь ответную вспышку смеха и, крепко сцепив пальцы вокруг запястья Тарьяй, потащил его прочь по коридору.

Свой пиджак Хенке проебал ещё на вечеринке, и Тарьяй невольно залип на перекатывающиеся под тонкой тканью рубашки напряжённо сведённые лопатки. Без рубашки они выглядели ещё охуеннее — уж он-то знал, — и от воспоминаний о том, как ещё несколько дней назад он втрахивал в постель бесстыдно стонущего и прогибавшегося в спине Хенке и целовал ямочку между этими лопатками, стало пиздецки жарко, будто в разбавленную алкоголем кровь случайно обронили искру, и всё заполыхало.

Тарьяй на ходу расстегнул пиджак и торопливо оттянул ворот рубашки, пытаясь глубоко и ровно дышать. Получалось хреново: его вело и качало на волнах опьянения и лихорадило от подкатывающего возбуждения, и пальцы сводило от осознания, что нужно держаться до номера, до закрытых дверей.

Может быть, именно поэтому, когда за ними сомкнулись створки лифта, это подействовало на Тарьяй как разрешающий сигнал светофора. Он высвободил руку из ослабшей хватки и рванул Хенке на себя, едва ли не повиснув на нём, целуя резко и торопливо, оставляя на губах влажный след от слюны.

В какой-то момент в поясницу больно врезался поручень, но Тарьяй не моргнул и глазом. Он был пиздецки занят, комкая в пальцах рубашку на спине Хенке: так безумно хотелось скорее стянуть её прочь. Лишь на задворках пьяного сознания маячила мысль, что идти полуголыми по коридору — самая дерьмовая идея за весь сегодняшний вечер.

— Стой, — хрипло забормотал Хенке, елозя ладонями под его распахнутым пиджаком и буквально вплавляясь пальцами в обтянутую тканью рубашки кожу.

Тарьяй мотнул головой и вновь впился в его губы, утягивая на себя, заставляя до боли вжать себя в стену и ёбаный поручень, от которого точно останутся синяки. Хенке резко подхватил его под бёдра, подсаживая на эту чёртову перекладину, и Тарьяй одобрительно застонал в ответ.

Лишь уловив краем взгляда мигающую кнопку этажа, он с сожалением отстранился, лихорадочно слизывая вкус Хенке с собственных губ. Блять, да когда они уже доберутся до этого грёбаного номера.

— Какая же ты блядь, — с восхищением выдохнул Хенке, не сводя пьяно блестящего взгляда с его губ. — Кому расскажу — не поверят.

— А ты не рассказывай, — хмыкнул Тарьяй. Он тяжело дышал и с трудом соображал, но даже в таком состоянии мог огрызаться и язвить. Характер не пропьёшь. Именно поэтому Тарьяй соскользнул с поручня, не преминув потереться бёдрами о твёрдый член Хенке через два слоя брюк, чем сорвал с его губ сдавленный стон. — Я же молчу о том, какая блядь ты.

Он вышел из лифта первым — практически выплыл, чудом удержав равновесие на повороте в нужную сторону бесконечно длинного коридора. Одурманенный возбуждением взгляд Хенке, казалось, облизал его с головы до ног: Тарьяй прочувствовал его всем телом и с трудом заставил себя не реагировать. По крайней мере, не набрасываться на Хенке посреди коридора, который в любую секунду может наполниться людьми.

Хенке нагнал его через пару шагов, потянулся рукой, но резко передумал и чинно зашагал рядом, до умиления правдиво играя приличного трезвенника. Тарьяй покосился на него, зацепился взглядом за соблазнительно выпирающий кадык, сглотнул и потянул с себя пиджак — и чтобы охладиться немного, и чтобы поглумиться над этим показным спокойствием. Показалось даже, что Хенке захлебнулся очередным вдохом. Тарьяй не видел: крутые парни не смотрят на взрыв.

Когда они добрались, наконец, до заветной двери, стало понятно, что Тарьяй слегка переборщил: у Хенке руки тряслись просто пиздец как, и в неравном бою с электронным замком на двери он отчётливо проигрывал — карточка в его руках так сильно дрожала, что просто не попадала в щель.

— Боже, ну ты и пьянь, — протянул Тарьяй с плохо скрываемой нежностью и потянулся за карточкой. — Дай сюда.

Он бедром оттолкнул Хенке от двери, провёл карточкой по электронному замку и ввалился в душный номер, едва не запнувшись о брошенную у порога распитую бутылку шампанского. Ещё несколько валялись у кровати, а сама кровать превратилась в смятое море одеял и подушек. По оставленному включённым телевизору крутили рекламу, но звук был совсем тихим: только блики от экрана плясали по комнате.

— Пизда Марлону, — резюмировал Хенке, от неожиданности налетая на Тарьяй со спины.

Больше ему ничего ляпнуть не удалось, потому что заебавшийся ждать Тарьяй просто прижал его к двери и потянул прочь из брюк эту ёбаную чёрную рубашку, что пол вечера не давала ему покоя. Хенке переключился мгновенно, как и всегда, когда дело касалось секса, и торопливо задёргал манжеты, расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы на них.

— Значит, я блядь? — заржал Тарьяй в ответ на его мучения, без особых проблем выдёргивая пуговицы рубашки из петель и обнажая грудь и живот. Хенке отвлёкся, поймал его губы своими, нещадно кусая и вылизывая, и окончательно забыл про манжеты, когда Тарьяй, разорвав поцелуй, приник губами к его шее и кадыку, оставляя на горячей, чуть горьковатой коже следы торопливых влажных поцелуев.

В тусклом освещении экрана телевизора, с запрокинутой головой, с разведёнными в стороны полами строгой чёрной рубашки и с абсолютно невменяемым взглядом Хенке выглядел охуенно. Тарьяй жадно вдохнул едва различимый, почти выветрившийся за день аромат одеколона, который сам же когда-то и подарил, и, окончательно утратив связь с реальностью, рухнул на колени, отбрасывая прочь мешающийся пиджак и впиваясь пальцами в тугой ремень на брюках Хенке.

Затылка коснулись его пальцы — сначала неуверенно, будто уточняя, можно ли, а после с нажимом зарылись в волосы.

— Какой же ты красивый сейчас, — хрипло выдохнул Хенке.

Тарьяй поднял на него с трудом сфокусированный взгляд, усмехнулся пьяно, наконец-то расправившись с пряжкой:

— Когда собираюсь отсосать тебе? Да ты мастер компр… — он запнулся, замолчал на секунду и чуть увереннее повторил: — мастер комплиментов просто.

— Нет, я… — Хенке помотал головой, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ничего более внятного, потому что Тарьяй потянул вниз расстёгнутые брюки и широко мазнул языком по влажной туго обтянувшей член ткани белья. — Ох, блять, — пальцы сжались в волосах крепче, чуть натягивая кожу, но даже эта лёгкая боль лишь пьянила ещё сильнее. — Ты невъебенный просто.

Тарьяй, правда, услышал по-своему и накрыл его затвердевший член ладонью, достаточно крепко сжимая.

— Вот именно. Пиздецки не выебанный весь вечер, мудак ты. Так что лучше заткнись.

Хенке торопливо кивнул, ослабил хватку и как-то неуместно ласково провёл подушечкой большого пальца по открытому лбу Тарьяй, после вновь уже мягче зарываясь в его волосы, подталкивая к себе. Похотливый мудак. Весь день буквально трахал взглядом, потом нажрался до состояния нестояния, а теперь ещё и выпрашивает минет, тогда как Тарьяй до сих пор не перепало ровным счётом нихуя. Ещё и напиздел за двоих столько, что непонятно, как это всё разгребать теперь.

— Вот скажи мне, — начал Тарьяй, потому что его пьяный мозг решил, что сейчас самое время для выяснения отношений. Руки, правда, почему-то считали иначе и под возмущённый внезапным разговором стон Хенке потянули с него бельё. — Что это за хуйня была с поцелуями на вечеринках? Постоянно сосёмся, да? Исключительно по просьбе зрителей, да? Пиздаболище, — с чувством рыкнул он и обхватил губами головку, обводя её языком.

Хенке поперхнулся ответом и глухо стукнулся затылком о дверь. Отличный способ вести диалог с ним, стоило взять на заметку. Тарьяй обхватил ладонью основание члена и мучительно медленно огладил, дразня, глубже вбирая в рот головку. Сверху послышался протяжный стон, короткие ногти Хенке царапнули затылок, но Тарьяй проигнорировал всё это, начиная неторопливо сосать в своём раздражающе ленивом темпе. Ибо нехер.

— А сам-то, — с трудом выдавил из себя Хенке. — Хорошие, блять, приятели, — передразнил он, срываясь на рваный выдох в середине фразы. — Во снах со мной в туалетах обжимаешься и лижешься, как с хорошим приятелем, да?

И это была действительно впечатляюще длинная фраза для человека, которому прямо сейчас, в этот момент качественно отсасывали. Пожалуй, даже слишком длинная. Тарьяй выпустил член изо рта, провёл языком вниз по нему, задев свои же пальцы, и снова вобрал в рот — уже так глубоко, как мог. Отвечать на подначки Хенке он разумно — или не очень — посчитал ниже своего достоинства. Ну, это если учесть, что достоинство его сейчас было на охуительной высоте и требовало внимания к своей возвышенной персоне.

Тарьяй неловко оттянул ткань своих брюк и замычал, задев пальцами член. От вибрации ли или же заметив его мучения, но Хенке будто очнулся от своего беспардонного единоличного кайфа и, крепко ухватив Тарьяй за ворот рубашки, вздёрнул его на ноги, слизывая с влажно блестящих губ свой собственный чуть терпкий вкус. Вот же блядь.

Его руки упёрлись в плечи, и Тарьяй послушно отступил на шаг, ведомый их напором. В пьяные жадные поцелуи он провалился так глубоко, что враз почувствовал себя гораздо пьянее, чем буквально минуту назад. И вынырнул из них, лишь упёршись ногами в кровать позади себя.

— Ложись, — безбожно блядским хриплым голосом велел Хенке. Тарьяй несколько прихуел от неожиданности, немного подвис, не понимая, почему его так нагло прервали, но послушно влез на постель.

Спустя несколько секунд неловкой выжидающей паузы он поймал вопросительный взгляд Хенке, и в ошалевшем от происходящего мозгу наконец-то щёлкнуло.

Блять, да, наконец-то!

Тарьяй лихорадочно завозился, поочередно стягивая с себя рубашку и брюки, причём последние — практически вслепую, потому что именно в этот момент Хенке решил, что пора прекращать стоять как дебил в брюках, собранных гармошкой под коленями, и начал раздеваться тоже, и Тарьяй невольно прикипел взглядом к резким, чуть порывистым движениям его рук, предвкушая их жадные, торопливые прикосновения к своей коже.

У Хенке были охуенные руки. В нём было охуенным абсолютно всё. В пьяном состоянии признаваться в этом было чуточку проще.

Хенке явно вело не меньше. Да господи, у него разве что круглые сутки не стояло, если они тусили вместе. Кому тут, блять, вообще было семнадцать?

А потом Хенке просто навалился сверху — горячим к горячему, — и Тарьяй поплыл окончательно. Они целовались как сумасшедшие, кусаясь, сталкиваясь зубами, и тёрлись бёдрами, сбивчиво дыша друг другу в губы. На фоне тихо бубнел телевизор, свет от него падал на спину Хенке и вокруг его плеч и растрёпанных волос едва уловимо светился синеватый ореол, будто и без этой ёбаной подсветки он не был достаточно красив. Это просто сводило с ума.

— Трахни меня уже, — выдохнул Тарьяй между поцелуями и поймал зубами скулу Хенке, царапая её на выдохе. Всё вокруг кружилось, и только лицо Хенке он продолжал видел с удивительной чёткостью. — Весь день меня доводил, блять, давай же уже.

— Значит, я блядь? — передразнил его Хенке, смеясь, а после — дёрнул за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и впился губами в ямочку под острой скулой, крепко засасывая кожу. Тарьяй громко застонал и подался навстречу, откровенно приглашающе разводя колени. Стыд он тоже ебал. С Хенке само значение этого слова теряло всякий смысл. — Обожаю, когда ты такой, — с восхищением отозвался Хенке, проводя ладонью вверх по его обнажённому бедру. Тарьяй мелко задрожал под этим прикосновением и пьяно моргнул, цепляясь за встречный поплывший взгляд. — Как насчёт того, чтобы пить почаще, малыш?

— Как насчёт того, чтобы не называть «малышом» человека, которого собираешься трахнуть? — кое-как огрызнулся Тарьяй, с трудом собрав пьяные мысли в кучу. Его крыло от малейшего прикосновения с такой силой, что казалось, он кончит, едва Хенке просто поцелует его ещё хоть раз. — Попахивает странными наклонностями.

Хенке до неприличия довольно ухмыльнулся и соскользнул ладонью на внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя Тарьяй раскрыться ещё сильнее. Мышцы потянуло лёгкой, простреливающей болью, но Тарьяй ухитрился кайфануть даже с этого и крепко сжал ладонью ягодицу Хенке, притягивая его так тесно, что между ними не проскользнула бы сейчас даже тонкая леска.

— Так значит, против выпивки ты ничего не имеешь? — с полу-смешком полу-стоном уточнил Хенке, и, улучив момент, когда Тарьяй раскрыл рот, чтобы привычно возразить, мазнул по его губам и языку пальцами, собирая на кончиках слюну.

Тарьяй обхватил их губами, втягивая глубже, обвёл языком по кругу и выпустил с влажным звуком, вновь откидываясь на смятые покрывала. Да, ему нравилось сосать. Потому что, блять, кому бы не понравилось видеть, как Хенке буквально терял контроль над собой, стоило взять его член в оборот.

О том, что творил Хенке, если взять в оборот его самого, Тарьяй старался в публичных местах не думать.

И да, он очень сильно возражал против выпивки. Потому что он действительно превращался в блядь, а наутро испытывал жгучее чувство стыда за своё поведение ночью. Но кого это ебало прямо сейчас? Уж точно не Тарьяй.

Потому что прямо сейчас его охуительно правильно и прекрасно ебал Хенке, и он совершенно точно не собирался на это жаловаться. Все едкие речи Тарьяй сошли на нет сразу же, как Хенке вставил наспех смазанный член: было немного больно, несмотря на утренний секс, и так охрененно хорошо, что Тарьяй позабыл изобразить недовольство.

— Блять, да, — простонал он сходу, выгибаясь под Хенке и закатывая глаза.

Изнутри распирало подкатывающим удовольствием, от Хенке веяло одуряющим жаром, а его блядские пухлые губы оставляли на коже полыхающие следы, и чёрт возьми, Тарьяй не знал ничего прекраснее, чем таять в его объятиях.

Хенке набирал темп неторопливо, методично втрахивая его в постель резкими, глубокими толчками, целовал куда придётся, дёргал за волосы и цеплялся за бёдра, и Тарьяй в его руках был безвольной, утопающей в наслаждении марионеткой, с которой Хенке мог делать абсолютно всё.

Тарьяй пытался цепляться за него ногами, но лодыжки соскальзывали по влажной от пота коже, а бёдра горели огнём от трения. В голове всё смешалось, он улавливал происходящее лишь в ощущениях и захлёбывался ими, дрожал и комкал покрывала, не понимая, за что хвататься.

— Хорошо тебе? — спрашивал Хенке на ухо низким голосом.

И Тарьяй крыло ещё сильнее от его звучания. Он обнимал Хенке за шею, царапал плечи и бормотал как в бреду слитное «дадада», смутно осознавая, что его так чертовски развезло от резко ударившего в голову алкоголя и завтра будет так пиздецки стыдно просыпаться вместе и ловить на себе снисходительно-насмешливые взгляды этого пиздливого ублюдка. Угораздило же связаться, влюбиться вот в это всё.

Хенке трахал его с оттягом — таким же мучительным, с каким ему совсем недавно отсасывал Тарьяй. Мстительный мудак. Закидывал его ноги себе на плечи, раскрывая ещё сильнее, толкаясь глубже, до ёбаных звёзд под опущенными веками, гладил напряжённый живот, нарочно избегая прикосновений к члену, и бил по рукам, когда Тарьяй пытался подрочить себе сам. Тарьяй жалобно хныкал и поддавался. Потому что он понимал правила игры, понимал этот кайф от растягивания удовольствия.

Уже под конец, когда Хенке вышел из Тарьяй, перевернул его набок и толкнулся вновь со спины, закидывая его ногу себе на бёдро для пущего удобства, Тарьяй понял, что это слишком, что его накрывает и это уже не замедлить.

Измотанный и полусонный — алкоголь делал своё дело, и вот почему, блять, он так торопился вернуться в номер, пока Хенке только и делал, что пиздел с ребятами и опрокидывал в себя шот за шотом, — он даже не пытался хоть что-то контролировать. Просто тихо измученно стонал и крепче вжимал в себя Хенке, откинувшись на него всем телом и впившись пальцами в его бедро. Хенке буквально вытрахал из него всю ту энергию, что ещё недавно хлестала через край, и россыпь его поцелуев на плече и шее превращала Тарьяй в безвольное желе.

— Пожалуйста, — не выдерживая, захныкал он и вновь потянулся к своему члену. Хенке чувствительно куснул его за ухо, оттолкнул его руку и сам обхватил член ладонью, надрачивая в такт толчкам.

Тарьяй застонал, откидываясь на его плечо и содрогаясь в подступающем оргазме, впился пальцами в бедро до боли, оставляя на коже следы от ногтей, и вскоре обмяк. Сквозь накатывающую сонливость он чувствовал, как Хенке добирает своё последними толчками и так же восхитительно дрожит под ним, крепко стискивая поперёк груди.

И чёрт возьми, Тарьяй не было стыдно ни капельки. По крайней мере, до утра.


End file.
